Be with me
by AngelxXxWingz
Summary: Eleana has had enough of her cheating boyfriend, and she decides to leave. She soons finds herself in the world of underground racing and drifting, and pulled into gang life and crime. Eric finds her, years later, but theres a twist now! READ&REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I JUST WANT TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY...THIS STORY HAS NOTHING!!!! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF THE REAL CHARACTERS FROM FAST AND THE FURIOUS! I GOT PART OF THE IDEA FROM THE FAST AND THE FURIOUS MOVIES, BUT NONE OF THE REAL CHARACTERS WILL ME IN IT. MAYBE A COUPLE OF THEM WILL BE IN LATER CHAPTERS. IT ALL DEPENDS ON HOW THIS PLAYS OUT. I had a weird dream the other night, but I wasnt in it, i shouldve made that clear before when i first posted this. it was like a movie was playing in my head, and im trying to write a story about it. The dream kind of REMINDED me of a past relationship (probably shouldve made that clear earlier too), but when i found out he cheated on me the first time i was out of there and never went back. I only got the idea for this from the dream. This isnt a word per word of what was actually in the dream, because like this story, there was no sex scene in my dream lol. There will be more descriptions on the characthers on the next chapter i PROMISE! i just wanted to get this preface out of the way. So now you can go ahead and read, nd i promise i'll have the next chapter up right away i promise!

Chapter 1: Gone

"Why am I never good enough for you? What is it about me that makes you have to screw around?" Eleana cries throwing things around the apartment.

"There's nothing wrong with you at all! It has nothing to do with you what-so-ever!" Eric tries to get closer to her, to calm her down, "Babe, its me, I told you going into this that I have my problems, im not good at commitment." Shes on the floor now crying, but when she sees him coming closer to her she gets up and resumes throwing things at him.

"Oh yeah…your not good at commitment because you're a WHORE! Then why did you drag on this thing with me for so long? I mean we live together! Did you really thing I wouldn't find out? Especially after the first 4 times? We've been together for 3 fcking years Eric!" Eleana just looks at him from across the room. She has to admit to herself she has never felt so broken and empty before…because she knows this time its really the end. She has to leave, no matter how much its killing her to think about going on without him…she knows her dignity and self-respect wont let her stay…

"Eleana…im sorry, you cant even begin to understand how much it kills me to hurt you…but theres nothing I can do about it now, shes pregnant, and its mine. I have to stand up for my responsibilities right? Your always telling me to start being more responsible and I will. Im going to be apart of my baby's life. Babe, but it would mean so much to me if you would be here with me, to stand by me. Because I love you, and I need you here…" Eric just looks at her, looking all hopeful, looking just like she is…that hes dying inside.

Eleana just looks away. She wants to stay with him, to hold him, to tell him everything is going to be ok because no matter what…she'll always be there with him. But she knows better. She cant stay, she needs to leave and go somewhere far away. Far away from the hurt. " I…Eric-I-I cant." She couldn't even speak. "I have to go-"she started sobbing uncontrollably, and sank down to the floor. She sensed Eric coming up next to her, and then felt him wrap his arms around her tightly, crushing her to him. She felt him shaking, like he was crying, and at once felt his tears on her shoulder and knew she was right. He started kissing her neck, up to her jaw-line, her cheek…and finally he turned her face gently to face him, and he kissed her lips. She couldn't help it, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. If she was going to leave, she needed one more time with him…what harm could one more time cause?

Little did she know…one more time could end up changing her life forever.

He moaned into her mouth, but tensed when he felt her wrap her legs around his waist, and rolled them over so she straddled him. His pulse raced, she could feel the steady rhythm under his skin. She inhaled him deeply, wanting to absorb his scent and the feeling of being in his arms. She pulled away and stared at him for a long moment, trying to find the courage to do this, to spend one more unforgettable night with him.

He cupped her face, curling his fingers behind her ears, and dipped his head to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. It was warmth and tenderness wrapped in a sensual package, that left her breathless. His body cupped hers, a safe haven, a shelter from the rest of the world…from reality.

Her hands roamed over his taut abdomen to his chest. She pushed at him, walking him backward until he collided with the couch and went down with a thump. She went with him, straddling his lap again.

She pressed in close, her lips a breath from his. Her tongue darted out, running along the seam of his mouth and lingering at the corner. His lips parted, and a ragged groan escaped, swallowed up by her intake of air.

The light stubble on his jaw bristled against her mouth as she slid her lips along his skin toward his ear. She found the pulse at his neck, licked it once then nibbled lightly. He flinched, sucked in a breath then trembled as she worked down the cord of his neck to the curve of his shoulder.

He tasted like comfort. Safety. Smelled masculine and strong.

She put her hands on his shoulders and slipped her legs from the sofa to crouch over him. She kissed her way over his chest, savoring the taste, the feel. The light hairs in the center of his chest tickled her nose. She worked down, lowering herself to her knees as she went further.

She finally made it down to his penis, and it jerked as her hand closed around it. Warm and thick in her hand, yet soft as she stroked upward to the tip.

"Eleana-I don't know how much longer im going to last if you keep touching me like that." Eric had his eyes closed tightly. But she didn't stop. She dipped her head until her mouth hovered precariously closed to the blunt head. Then she licked him in one long stroke.

He arched of the couch, and he put his hands down to brace himself.

His warm, musky scent surrounded her as she closed her lips around his cock and eased him deeper. Her hand moved down as her mouth did, engulfing him.

Eric couldn't take it anymore. Anymore of this and he'd come in about two seconds. There was no way he was going to let it end like that. He grabbed her around her arms, and pulled her up, and none too gently flung her on the couch and moved on top of her. He pushed her legs apart and slid his fingers across her wet pussy, and smirked when she gasped. He inched himself closer to her entrance, and thrust himself into her in one quick movement.

"Oh GOD Eric!" she felt him fill every single inch of her. She always felt so complete when they had sex. Like he was made for her. But she now knows that that isn't true, but she didn't want to think about that right now. Right now he was hers, for this one last time, he belonged to her, and her to him. Just one more time.

Eric braced himself on his arms on either side of her head, holding still for a minute to revel in the fact that they fit perfectly, he knew they were meant to be together. He had to convince her to stay with him. He didn't want to lose her.

Eleana dug her nails into his back, bringing him closer to her. He began to move in her with a slow rhythm, taking it slow, and picking up the pace as he went. She met him thrust for thrust, matching him, and wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him in deeper.

She cried out and dug her nails deeper into his back. He moved faster now, with more urgency. He plowed into her deeper, and she moved with him, establishing an even faster rhythm.

Her orgasm built. Tension. Beautiful, exquisite tension grew, blossoming and radiating outward in a steady stream.

Each thrust drew her tighter, closer to the inevitable explosion. The slap of his cock plowing into her filled her room. Wet, sucking sounds mixed in as his cock drove deeper, sliding and driving. Friction. Unbearable friction. It was good. So good.

She closed her eyes, shutting them tightly as her face drew inward in agony. She couldn't bear it. She was going to come apart.

"Oh God, Eric, I don't know if I can-"she was cut off by her own moan.

"I love you baby…I wish you could see yourself right now, in my arms, your head thrown back, your eyes shut so tight, only I can give you this kind of pleasure."

"Eric!"

He tightened. She tightened. She held onto him tighter, desperate for something to hold on to. Out of control. She was coming apart at the seams. She flew in a dozen different directions.

He arched spasmodically into her, her hips jerking as he thrust. And then he moved one hand, sliding just his thumb between them, into her soft, damp folds.

His other hand, still holding him up, and his thumb brushed ever so softly over her clit.

Her pelvis rammed into his hand, trapping his fingers between them.

Her cry split the night.

She simply unravelled. Exploded. Burst into flames and then floated free.

She collapsed further into the couch as he held her tightly as his hips spasmed with his release. Soft words were murmured lovingly against her ear as he stroked her hair.

Their chests heaved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him to her. She placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled closer to him.

He rotated them, taking her with him so she lay on top of him and slid out of her body in the process. As they lay there, his hand stroked up her arm and over her shoulder. He swept aside the curls that hung around her neck and her face and tucked them behind her ear.

"That was incredible," he whispered.

"Mmmmm."

He chuckled, and his chest vibrated against her cheek. "Is that all you can say?"

"Mmm-hmmm."

"How about you get some sleep now, babe? You've worn me out." he stifled a yawn and hugged her a bit closer to him.

How could she sleep? With all the thoughts running through her mind now, she knew she had to leave. Tonight. But she didn't even know WHERE she was going to go-definitely not her parents, or any of her friends, those would be the first places he would look. She had to go somewhere he could never find her. Her eyes started to well up with tears at the very thought of leaving him.

She hugged him closer and nuzzled his neck, inhaling his scent, to keep in her memory, for the lonely nights to come.

"Eleana, I love you, and I know I've hurt you…but im sorry. I cant see myself making it through all this alone. Baby I need you. Please stay with me…be with me." he squeezed her a little, his voice sounding hopeful.

She shut her eyes, to keep the tears from falling. She didn't want to give him any reason to suspect she was going to leave. She couldn't speak; afraid her voice would betray her and give herself away. So she just nodded.

She could feel him smile against her ear, and felt him loosen his hold on her as he drifted to sleep. She stayed with him a little longer then she should have. But needed a couple moments to get herself under control.

After another fifteen minutes, knowing for sure that he was fast asleep, she gently lifted herself off of him, and left for the bedroom and got dressed. She grabbed a duffel bag and a carry on and started packing as fast as she could, grabbing the first things her hands touched. Just as she thought she had everything she needed, she saw the silver heart shaped locket he had given her for her birthday. She picked it up off the dresser, and opened to look on the inside. On one side, was a picture of her and Eric, they were sitting at the park, her arms wrapped around his neck as that faced the camera with big happy smiles…she smiled remembering the day…on the other side beside the picture was a flat surface with an inscription: _más que mi propia vida. _It was Spanish for 'more than my own life."

She put it in a pocket of her duffel bag and left the room. She left the bags at the door, and went in the kitchen in search of a piece of paper. She wrote him a note, saying she was sorry, and that she loved him. She walked over to him, placed the blanket over the back of the couch on him, kissing his forehead and placed the note on the pillow by his head.

She walked to her bags, picked them up, and looked back. At the man she loved. The man she would always love. She could feel her eyes prickling with tears again, and walked out of the apartment…and his life.

She made it all the way to the air port in under an hour, and stood in front of the flight board, having no idea where she was going to go.

"_Flight A54 to Los Angeles has been delayed until 2:00am…I repeat flight A54 to Los Angeles has been delayed until 2:00am." _

That was it! She had always wanted to go live in LA, so maybe now she could. Start over her life. She looked at her watch, it was only 12:30. she had plenty of time to catch the plane.

She bought her ticket, and rushed through security and made it just in time, with thirty minutes to spare. she made herself comfortable in the chairs of the boarding area and laid her head back and closed her eyes.

She must of dozed off, because she woke with a start when she feft her cell phone vibrate. She looked down at the caller ID and saw Eric's name on the display, just as the flight attendant announced they were now going to start boarding the plane.

She silenced her cell phone, left in on the seat next to her…and boarded the plane.

Tell me what you think!!!! give me some ideas for the next chapter, i already have an idea about how i want the next chapter to play out but i would still LOVE some advice/ideas =)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took to long to update, ive been major busy with family and friends this Christmas season! But I have not forgotten any of you and I will be posting a couple more chapters soon!!!! READ&&REVIEW PLZ!!!

Chapter 2: Ohh-mmm-GEEEE!!!

**6 years later**

Eleana woke up to someone jumping on her bed. She groaned and opened one eye to see her 5 year old daughter jumping and laughing trying to wake her up, and she had to admit that it worked…but she couldn't help wishing Melody had waited a couple more hours.

"Sweetie, mommy is really tired, go watch TV in the living room please and I'll be out soon to make you breakfast ok??" Eleana sat up a little in bed and tried to grab her jumping daughter. But said jumping daughter moved out of reaching distance and laughed even harder.

"But I want you to wake up now mom!" Melody stopped jumping when she saw the frustrated look on her mothers face, "You promised we would make pancakes today, and I want us to make pancakes!"

Eleana sighed and looked at her daughter, the little bundle of energy that she loved more then anything in the world. To say that she was shocked to find out she was pregnant soon after arriving in LA would be an understatement…but at least now she had someone to be with…and something to remind her of him…

"Your right baby, I did promise we would make pancakes. So how about you go wake up uncle Mike, and you two go get everything ready for us, while I take a quick shower?"

Melody nodded her head enthusiastically and ran out of the room to her uncle Mikes room. Melody was 5 years old, with black hair like Eleana, creamy white skin, and brown eyes. Mike was her bestfriend in the whole world. She didn't know what she would do if she didn't have him to help her out when she first came to LA. He had approached her the day she found out she was pregnant while she was at a bar (not drinking!!!!). He had said that he noticed that she looked upset, and she was. He asked if she wanted to talk about it, and she although she didn't know him she really wanted to talk about it. And so she did. She told him about Eric, about how she left, and how soon after arriving LA she found out he was pregnant. She told him about how at the moment she was moving around from motel to motel, living off whatever money she had been able to clean out of her bank account, and didn't have much left. She told him how she didn't know what she was going to do with a baby, she wanted to keep it of course, but didn't know how in the world she would afford everything she would need. Somewhere in the middle of her story she had started crying, and when she looked at him, she saw a look of pity in his eyes. Pity was the last thing she wanted from anyone, so she apologized for unburdening herself on him and tried to leave but he didn't let her. He said he could help her with her money problem, and also offered her a place to stay. Long story short, he introduced her to the world of underground racing and hustling. Not her ideal line of work at first, but now she cant think of anything she would rather be doing.

Eleana got out of the shower and wiped away the fog from the mirror and looked at herself. She was about 5'5, with long wavy black hair and a creamy olive skin tone. She had a very delicate face; piercing green eyes, perfect nose and full lips, and a body to rival a super model, which was only made even better after the birth of her daughter. She brushed her teeth, and then her hair and went in search of something to wear.

She came out of her bedroom wearing a pair dark denim skinny jeans and white graphic tee. She walked into the kitchen to see Mike and Melody standing at the counter (melody is standing on a stool) setting everything up. When she looked at them, her heart warmed. She loved them both, her daughter, and her bestfriend/older brother figure. Mike was about 6'5 with brown shaggy surfer boy hair and a surfers tan, even though she was sure he had never surfed a day in his life. He had Bright blue eyes and a masculine face, with a days worth of stubble. She had to admit he had an amazing body, seeing as he wasn't wearing a shirt she couldn't help but look. All he wore was a pair of baggy grey sweats and socks…not that she was complaining, but he was her bestfriend after all, and it had to stay that way.

"Well look at my two favourite people in the whole world, getting everything ready for me" Eleana said with a smile on her face. She walked into the kitchen towards them and kissed them both on the cheek. "So are we ready to make some pancakes? I'm starved!"

Mike picked up melody and sat her down on the counter on the other side of him, so Eleana could have more room. "Well your in an awfully cheerful mood today miss. sunshine," Mike commented with a smile as he started to hand her things.

Eleana picked up the eggs and the flour and started mixing everything together, "Actually I feel really good today, I don't know why though…" She handed him the bowl so he could start cooking them and she walked over to Melody.

"Is it because of me mommy? Are you happy because of me?" Melody looked up at her smiling, looked at her with _his_ eyes…_his brown eyes._

Eleana shook her head and looked at her daughter, "Yes baby girl, you are exactly the reason that I'm happy today. I'm happy everyday because of you. You're the reason I live sweetie," She picked up Melody and hugged her close. She walked over to a chair around the table and sat down with melody on her lap.

Mike came to the table with a stack of pancakes, and syrup in his hands, and went back to the fridge to get the orange juice and some glasses. "Alright ladies, dig in!" He sat down and waited while melody and Eleana helped themselves first and then took some for himself. "So baby girl, excited to start going to daycare?" Mike said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yes! I'm super-dooper excited! Will you be there to pick me up in the afternoon mommy?" she asked as she drowned her pancakes in syrup.

Eleana reached over and took the bottle of sugary goodness out of her daughters hands, she was hyper enough without all that extra sugar. "Yes I will, uncle mike and I will be there to pick you up at 4:30." She hated the idea of sending her daughter away during the day, but lately it had been getting harder and harder for her and Mike to do their "jobs", and Eleana refused to ever introduce Melody to her world racing and her and mikes so called "gang" life. Sending her to daycare was the only thing her and Mike could think of to make things easier, plus Melody was ecstatic when they had first told her about daycare.

"So kiddo, hurry up and finish eating because its almost time to go," Mike got up and took his plate and glass over to the sink, and began washing.

Melody got up from her seat and took over her plate to Mike and left to her bedroom so she could get dressed. When Eleana was positive that there was no way of being overheard by her daughter, and got up and took the last of the dishes over to the sink for Mike, "So what are we doing today? Haven called me last night and told me about a race tonight, so its probably a good idea to go collecting as soon as we drop Melody off at daycare so we can get the cars ready." Eleana hopped up onto the counter and watched as Mike finished with the dishes.

Mike contemplated, then finally answered, "Yeah that would probably be a good idea…but how about I go and collect from our "partners" while you take Melody to daycare, and go meet up with Haven and the others and get the cars ready? That way everything gets done faster."

"Yeah that's fine," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away to her bedroom.

Mike watched her walk away, with a little smile on his face thinking '_I love you… and one day I'll be able to say it to you.'_

Sooooo I know there wasn't any action in this chapter, and im sorry, I just wanted to get the descriptions on some of the main characters out now. But let me know what you think, give me feedback, and if you have any ideas about how you want this story to go, let me know and I'll try to fit it in somewhere, cuz I still have no idea myself =)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know it has been FOREVER since I updated and I am so truly sorry! I've had so much going on, working 6 days a week and trying to keep a social life! But I promise updates are going to be more frequent! Enjoy!

XxX

Chapter 3: unexpected encounters

I dropped Melody off at day care and made my way towards the garage. Haven was waiting outside for me having a smoke. She smiled and waved as I pulled in and put out her cigarette.

I parked my car, an Audi R8 V12 TDI, in my usual place and waited for Haven to come over.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she gave me a kiss on the cheek and linked our arms as we walked further into the garage.

I smiled and let her lead me, "nothing, i just came from dropping melody off at day care." We un-linked our arms are we approached the office and walked in. "She was so excited, and even though being away from her for a whole day is going to be weird for me, getting things done are going to be a lot easier now I think."

Haven leaned on my desk as I sat down, looking up at her, taking in her outfit style du-jeur; silver flats, black leggings, an over sized flowy yellow tank top, with a tight black tube top underneath it, topped off with silver dangly necklace and silver bangles on her wrists. She was pretty tanned, with long straight brown hair and big bright blue eyes.

"Oh yeah! She started day care today didn't she? Aw our little girl is growing up so fast babe! What ever are we going to do with her? Any day now we're going to have to start beating all the guys off of her with a stick!" she laughed and sat down in the chair in front of my desk.

I looked at her in horror, picturing my little girl all grown up with a hoard of young admirers following after her. "Oh dear god! Haven that's not going to be happening for a very long time. But either way; speaking of guys, where are the guys? Mikes going to be here soon and he wants all the cars ready for tonight." I turned away from her to rummage through my desk for a list of car parts we would need ordered.

Haven got out her phone and started looking through her messages. "Well Adam and Phil are out in the back bringing stuff in, and Daniel…well you know Dan, he's probably sleeping in like always after a little romp in the sack with his flavour of the night," she looked back up at me, "I can give him a call to wake him up if you want."

I just sighed and nodded, "Please do, because Mike is going to be back any minute and you know how anal he is about wanting the cars in tip top shape for the races." There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and we both looked up startled to see Mike standing in the doorway smirking.

He walked over to the desk and dropped a couple envelopes stuffed to capacity with money. He walked around the desk and turned my chair to face him and leaned in close to my face, "I'm anal am I? That isn't very nice Elena," he brought his face closer, making the move to kiss me, but at the last second moved to place a kiss on my forehead. He got up and gave me that smirk that always makes my heart flutter and turned to walk out of the office, "And Haven? Do me a favour and tell Dan that he has 30minutes to get here before his anal boss cuts his pay."

As soon as the door closed I let loose the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I looked over at Haven and saw her smirking at me. "What?" looked away from her all knowing smile to hide the blush I knew was staining my face.

".God! He likes you! Like really into you! I mean obviously we all already knew! But I mean he's never been THAT obvious about it before! Why haven't you told me you guys have been hooking up!" she kept rambling on about nonsense.

"Wait what? We have NOT hooked up! And he doesn't like me, we're bestfriends! He's like a brother to me…" I kept saying things to deny what she was saying, but I couldn't seem to look her in the eye when I said it.

When I finally did look at her, she had this 'do I look dumb to you face?' she rolled her eyes and started looking through some paper work sitting at the edge of my desk. "Well babe I don't know about you, but I've never gotten that up and personal with any of my brothers," she raised an eyebrow in that 'you better spill it' look. "I'm telling you, I would be so happy if you guys FINALLY got together, but don't you dare keep me out of the loop! I'm your bestfriend too; we're supposed to tell each other this kind of stuff!"

I sighed, about to further deny what she was accusing me of, when what she had said finally sank in. "Wait…what? What do you mean finally?" I looked at her suspiciously when she turned away from me. "What aren't you telling me? Common Haven, 'we're bestfriends! We're supposed to tell each other these kinds of things!'" I said imitating her, throwing the same line she had thrown at me right back at her.

"Look babe," she kept avoiding looking in my direction, "If I tell you something do you promise to keep it between us? As my _bestfriend_, I need to know you won't say anything."

I started to get a nervous flutter in the pit of my stomach, all of a sudden scared of what she was going to tell me. "Haven, you know I would never tell if you don't want me to," I reached over the desk and grabbed her hand.

She cleared her throat, and finally looked me dead in the eyes, "Mike is in love with you."

Mikes P.O.V

'_What the hell was I thinking!' _I sighed and ran a hand through my already messy hair. I mean yeah me and Elena were bestfriends, we fooled and joked around with each other…but I almost kissed her! In front of Haven! I needed to control my emotions around her better, I won't ruin our friendship because I can't keep it in my god damn pants!

I walked out back to talk to Adam and Phil, to see them both at work on the cars for tonight. "Looking good guys. Everything in order for tonight?" they both looked up at the same time and got up to greet me.

Phil was the first to reach me and greeted me in the custom "manly hand shake/back pat" as Elena liked to call it. "Eyy brotha! Of course, everything looks great. These cars are going to fly tonight." He backed away and moved away for Adam to reach me and do the same.

"Yeah man, these cars couldn't be better." Adam stepped away and returned to working on his car. Just then they all turned when they heard the squealing of tires and music blasting. A Ultima GT-R640 drove into the garage and stopped a couple inches away from where Mike was standing. Mike didn't flinch; he didn't react at all, because this was a common thing for Dan to do. He always needed to have a grand entrance, because he thought very highly of himself. Dan got out his Red Ultima; which had a black interior, red rims and black detailing long the sides of the car. Grinning from ear to ear he approached Mike and gave him a "manly hug and pat on the back" like the others.

"Wuddap boss man? How's it going?" Dan stepped away from Mike and lifted the hood of his car. "Sorry about being late," he turned back to his three friends with an even bigger grin, "but you know how it is, I had this smoking blonde last night, she really tired me out." With a laugh he began to check the car to make sure everything was good.

Phil chuckled and patted Dan on the back while he walked past him, Adam's shoulders were shaking signifying that he also found what their friend said was amusing. Mike just rolled his eyes and pulled the sleeves of his longed sleeved Armani shirt and went over to Dan's car to assist in changing the tires. "You know that you're a whore right?" he said as he started on the tire bolts. "When you catch something, you better not come crying to me."

The others laughed, but Dan didn't look all that impressed. "Just because your hung over on Elena, and haven't gotten "any" since the rug-rat was born, does not mean that you have to be bitter and jealous that I have been getting some!" he said with one of his all knowing smirks. "I don't know why you don't just do her and get it out of your system."

"Get what out of whose system?" they all turned to see Elena and Haven walk out of the office with confused looks on their faces. Elena seemed to blush when she looked in Mike's direction, and couldn't seem to look him directly in the eye. She turned her attention to Dan, eyes wide with curiosity.

Dan smirked and looked at Mike, Adam and Phil looked between each other, coughed and started to walk outside. "We're going for a smoke…a very long smoke." Adam announced as they reached the door.

Haven made her leave as well, knowing exactly what was going on. "Guy's! Wait up, I'm coming too!" as she neared the door she broke out into a full out run.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Elena looked even more confused, as she turned to look at Mike, who looked furious. "Is someone going to tell me what is going on? Because I don't like being left out of the loop, and there is obviously something going on that I don't know about." She looked between Dan and Mike; Dan who was grinning from ear to ear mischievously, and Mike who looked like he wanted nothing more then to throttle Dan.

Dan finally looked away from Mike and started to walk outside to where everyone else had gone. "I think I'm going to go ahead and let Mike fill you in. I'd rather not get caught in the middle of all of this when it finally hits the fan." He looked back, gave a salute to Mike and a wink to Elena and closed the garage door behind him.

Mike looked like he was ready to kill someone. His hand kept twitching towards the gun he kept hidden in the waistband of his jeans. "Look…Dan doesn't know what he's talking about, and I'm going to sort him out before tonight. If I asked you to forget about this would you?" He looked at her, pleading with his eyes.

"No. I want to know exactly what's going on." She looked at him defiantly

Mike sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't…" He ran a hand through his hair and muttered something to himself.

Elena walked closer to him and stopped when she was within reaching distance. More then anything he wished he would just hold her to him, and never have to let go. She had been through so much, and she would never have to worry about a thing ever again with him. He would love her unconditionally; he already loved Melody like she was his own. If he didn't have real feelings for her, he never would have given her a place to stay, and paid for everything Melody needed and then some.

She touched his cheek, and he put his hand over hers. "Mike…You're my bestfriend. You should be able to tell me things. I thought you already told me everything." She looked down like she was hurt, and tried to pull her hand away but he kept it there, holding onto her hand tightly, scared that if he let go, she would leave when she heard the truth.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. It felt like there was something stuck in his throat. To be more exact, it felt like his heart was stuck in his throat. So instead of saying anything he grabbed her by her upper arms and crushed his mouth onto hers.

She stiffened, not knowing how to react. She instantly remembered the conversation she and Haven had been having before coming out of the office.

*_**Flashback**_*

_She cleared her throat, and finally looked me dead in the eyes, "Mike is in love with you." _

_Elena just looked at Haven for a few minutes. Haven looked nervous, not knowing what kind of reaction she would get out of her with this admission. _

_After about 10 minutes with not even a breath from Elena, Haven started to look very worried. "Babe… Are you okay?"_

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Elena began to crack up; laughing so hard she almost fell out of her chair. "Oh-em-Gee! Haven that was THE funniest thing I think I have ever heard! You definitely just made my day." Elena wiped a tear from her eye and went back to the paperwork in front of her._

_When she looked back up at her friend, she sobered up a bit. "I don't know how you said that with a straight face, but you can stop looking so serious. The joke is over Haven."_

_Haven shook her head and looked at Elena. "Babe I just told you that your Bestfriend, the man you live with, and that has cared for you and your child is in love with you. Why is that so hard to believe? You can not actually tell me that you feel absolutely nothing for him, after everything he has done for you and Melody."_

_Elena looked away, she couldn't seem to look at Haven, because she felt horrible. She knew she couldn't lie to her friend, because Haven would call bullshit. She knew her to well. Obviously Elena loved Mike. He was her saviour. She wouldn't have been able to care for Melody if he hadn't so graciously opened his door to her when they had met. But for her to hear that Mike felt the same way? That was unreal. Unbelievable. Because things like that couldn't happen for her. After __**him**__…she wasn't so sure she could open her heart to anyone like that again. _

_Haven raised an eyebrow "So? Anything? Anything at all?" she proceeded to cross her arms together to wait for an answer. Any kind of response from Elena, who couldn't seem to look up from her paper work._

"_Haven…obviously I love Mike. He's done so much for me, and for Melody. I'll be forever grateful to him…but I don't know if I can do that to myself again. I'm too scared of being hurt again. Er- i mean __**he**__ hurt me way to bad. I just got all the pieces of my heart back together…I cant even say his name without feeling it crack down the center all over again." She could feel her eyes well up, and closed them refusing to let tears fall over him ever again." _

_Haven got up and moved to her side of the desk and hugged her. She understood what her friend meant. She knew all too tell what if felt like to be in a deceiving relationship. But Elena deserved so much to be happy. "Babe, we both know Mike would never do that to you. He's told Adam how much he loves you. And Adam obviously told me-but you didn't hear that from me._

_Elena smiled at her friend. Haven always knew how to cheer her up. 'Maybe Mike is different…maybe I really can be happy with him…Me, Melody and Mike could be a real family…'_

_*__**End Flashback**__*_

Mike felt her tense and began to move away from her, thinking her reaction was out of disgust, rather then shock.

Elena felt him begin to release her and she panicked, thinking she was going to loose her chance. She had stayed still too long. She quickly wound her arms around his neck and kissed him back, with such urgency and hunger. She had wanted to do this for a very long time. The passion that she felt kissing him was unreal. And he gave back to the kiss just as much as she was.

They finally broke apart for air, and Mike laid his forehead against hers. They were both panting heavily, their eyes closed and just enjoyed holding each other. She was the first to open her eyes. She looked up at him and quickly pecked him on the lips.

He still had his eyes closed, and smiled. "I was so scared I would loose you as my bestfriend if I ever told you how I felt. I didn't know how to tell you…so I decided to not say anything." His eyes were still closed; he whispered what he was saying against her forehead, holding her tightly against him. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you and Melody."

She lifted her head and put her hands on either side of his face willing him to open his eyes. "Mike, look at me."

He shook his eye, tightly keeping them closed. "I'm scared that if I do open them, that you wont really be there. That this is just going to be some cruel dream…" He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Mike…" she pulled away from him, and held his face in both her hands again. "Please look at me. I promise you I'll still be here when you open your eyes." To reassure him she kissed him again.

He smiled and opened his eyes. She saw so much love in his eyes she felt her heart swell to twice its size. "Let's go home, and we'll pick up Melody on the way. I want to spend time with my two favourite girls.

She couldn't speak because she felt like her heart was stuck in her throat. Her eyes were welling up with tears, but this time they were tears of happiness and not of heartbreak. She just nodded enthusiastically and hugged him tightly.

They broke apart when they heard whistles and catcalls from across the garage. They both turned to see Haven, Adam, Phil and Dan clapping and cheering.

Elena blushed and turned away, while Mike just laughed.

"Alright guys, you can handle getting everything ready for tonight. Call if you need anything…but I would really prefer that you didn't" he winked and everyone laughed again while Elena hit him with a smile on her face.

As they got into Mikes red SSC Ultimate Aero, Elena took his hand and held it in her lap. "What are we going to tell Melody? Your Uncle Mike to her."

"We'll tell her the truth, I don't expect her to call me daddy or anything. I can still be Uncle Mike…Uncle Mike that is now dating Mommy" he said with a grin. He caressed her cheek and she leaned into it. "Come on, let's go pick up our girl."

"Yes, let's do that." They drove off to Melody's daycare, both very excited to start their life as a real family.

Then tonight, they would do their thing at the races.

XxX

AN: okay so let me know what you think! Again I am so so so soooooo sorry that I took so long to update, but things have bee soo crazy that I hardly had any time, and then when I did I had some serious writers block. But i am back for good now! Please comment and review please!


End file.
